


See you on the other side

by Rosales2k



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: Day 4 of meronia event
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 6
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	See you on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mellos POV, mentioned of Meronia. Hope you enjoy.

After Mello had left the Wammys upon hearing L has died in the hands of Kira, he had to begin his new life, recruit teammates but he didn’t think he would be in the mafia, he didn’t mind at that moment, he just wanted to beat Near and become number one. His now independent life started with the mafia.

So much for that, his location was founded by the police, the chief somehow knew his real name and now he has burn scar on his face.

He was thankful Matt managed to find him and treated his wounds. He hated how he starts to feel regret after everything he had build up, just to catch Kira, had crumbled.

Mello wished he’d agreed with Roger to work with Near, they would’ve gotten along great if he hadn’t put his hateful behavior towards Near that is, he would’ve start his beginnings with Near, he had always felt something whenever he thinks or sees him and had a strange obsession to see if Near had emotions which he did by doing strange things to him,when he was at Wammys.

However Mello will start his relationship with Near after the plan to Kidnap Takada, on the other side.


End file.
